User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/TNK Expanded Universe - Ascendant Angel 2
I originally intended for Ascendant Angel 1 to serve as a preface for my RP'' The New World - Second Coming'', but I realized that being a GM was not quite my thing and I was unsuited for such a role. I therefore decided to stick to writing only stories, which I'm better at (well, yeah). The Ascendant Angel “Series” will Chronicle the fate of Isis/Eris, Raphael and the others. From the stars, Eris entered the universe, no longer Isis Steelfang, but now Eris, the one true goddess. Wielding the power of the void at her fingertips was the first thing she ever needed, and also the last thing. It would be easy enough to crush mortals like the ants they were. She had three black wings from her right shoulder, which proved easily enough she was no longer considered one of “them”. Eris didn’t care that she wasn’t exactly a Steelfang Vampire anyway. She was created by the fused essence of Isis Steelfang and the dark forces of “Father”, a corruptive entity. It made her somehow superior to both, and allowed her to reject weakness. The substantial power boost was useful The minds of mortals, though, was easily bent. Eris knew that. She also knew that if she appeared in her true form, swathed in tattered black remnants of her original clothing, with three black wings and a pair of demonic blue eyes, it wouldn’t exactly make her very welcome. Illusion, though, had become her mastery, for she had used it to trick many. Eris changed her form, shedding her true, twisted self in favour of a much more beautiful, white haired angelic entity. Re-entering one of the Aurbises was … tasty. She could finally rule over the ants that her former brethren thought of as friends. Eris descended upon the Summerset Isles. It was where she knew she was needed. The Thalmor were recently broken and defeated when the Dragonborn decided to lead a series of decisive battles against them. The elves wanted a savior to lead them to victory, it was obvious enough, since they were crushed repeatedly and to rebuild the forces would take years. Perhaps, it would be too late. Eris would see that all that was changed. In time to come, Eris gained the trust of the elves that recovered her, appearing as a nurturing mother figure to them. She sped up their reproductive cycles to match that of man and overclocked it further. She taught the elves how to use mental magic to train each other in combat. She brought futuristic technology to augment their combat capability. The elves submitted to their new Queen, a Goddess of the sky. What they didn’t know, though, was the Eris was slowly entering their minds, taking over. It started with the Thalmor, who began to spread the worship of Eris across the Aldmeri lands. Many converted, especially when they witnessed her perform miracles. Eris single handedly drove back the combined armies of man and beast who attacked the Aldmeri Dominion. She was worth a thousand soldiers … no, more. With her abilities, she flattened whole armies with the wave of her hands. The first assault on the Summerset Isles by the allies were stopped by Eris. Eris retook Valenwood from the Bosmer separatists, crushed the rebellions in Eleswyr, then moved on. She used the lands as staging points, personally leading her ever growing army of soldiers, supplemented with raised dead and summoned daedra. The Ayelids would have been proud. Eris fought battle after battle, and won battle after battle. The united forces of Tamriel were routed again and again by the Altmer’s newest goddess, who also somehow kept her entire army healthy and happy with magic, no matter their situation. The morale of those who opposed Eris fell daily, as she simply steamrollered across Tamriel, sweeping up Cyrodiil, High Rock, Hammerfell, Argonia and such into her pockets. It didn’t matter. If the environment was unfavorable, Eris fixed it. Diseases in Black Marsh? Eris cured it. Deserts in Hammerfell? Eris could call the rains. Cold in Skyrim? Eris could make the sun shine. The last bastion of resistance were the personal forces of the Dragonborn, who managed to score token victories, even though they were still losing ground at a massive rate. Eventually, the Dragonborn was cornered in Skyrim, where he decided to directly face Eris in battle, one to one. Akatosh was on his side, as was almost every other Daedra Prince. The gods would favour him. The Dragonborn charged into battle swinging his daedric longword, clad in full daedric plate. He killed Altmer after Altmer. The Dragonborn’s celebration didn’t last long. Eris revealed that she had a group of lieutenants called “Praetors”, who wielded immense powers. Eris herself decided to duel the Dragonborn personally. She simply lifted the man up with a ghastly show of telekinesis. before inhaling. Eris proceeded to shout in the language of the dragons, chanting an entire scripture of death, as waves of power from her mouth utterly tore the Dragonborn to pieces, leaving nothing but his bloodied head. The Praetors butchered the resistance with their immense magical powers and weapon skills. Eris had won a complete victory. There was nothing that could stop her anymore. She was the greatest conqueror since Tiber Septim. Eris smiled to herself at her victory. It meant one thing left to do. Conquer Pyandonea, Akavir and the Thrassian reef. Seemed easy enough. Of course, Eris already sent Praetors to massacre the Maormer, storm the Sload and assassinate the Akaviri. She just wanted to have a … tour of the world. HER world. Eris and her loyal servants lorded over the masses mercilessly in the years to come, acting with political impunity. Rumours of her origins started to fly around even among the races of men and beast, speaking of her as an otherworldly cosmic entity, rejected by her brethren, sometimes even speaking off her as the one who destroyed or imprisoned her brethren, flying free to commit unlimited evil. Year after year, many tributes were sent to her as slaves. None ever left Eris’ massive palace in the Summerset isles, which sat atop an island she made using her magic. Rumours spoke of arena matches to amuse the Goddess-Empress, or the use of torture subjects for her enjoyment. Some even whisper that she devoured the souls of those given up to her… ---- 20 years after Eris started her rule: The boy woke up, stranded in a crater. He had fell from somewhere for sure. He got up from the ground painfully, examining his reflection in the sword he drew from his back. He had white hair and blue eyes, with slit pupils, looking about eight. Somehow, the sword felt familiar, and he practiced a few strokes with it. He forgot his name, his family and his origin. His mind was a complete blank slate. The boy had decided to walk for the nearest town after sheathing his sword. He wasn’t the least scared of wild animals, as he just blasted them away from him instincitively with beams of magicka. Somehow, he must have picked up the skills somewhere. He felt the warmth of coagulating blood on his back. The boy noticed a movement and he turned, drawing his sword instinctively, as he placed it at the throat a girl that he saw. The girl shrieked, but she replied shakily “Hello kid, who are you? You don’t need to be so jumpy, right? I’m a friend, ok?” “Well, I’m lost … I don’t even know who am I, or who are my parents” sighed the boy as he sheathed his blade. Somehow, he trusted the girl. “I’m Aerys Bellamont … well, if you are lost … are you hungry? I’ll take you home and you can be my adopted brother, I guess … huh, how did you do that?” said Aerys, surprised by the boy changing his hair colour to match hers, and his eyes darkening to an opaque black. “How did I do what?” “Your hair … and eyes?” “I don’t know” said the boy after checking his reflection in his sword. “Well, whatever … I feel you are somewhat special. What about this? I once had a younger brother called Viktor … who died when he fell down a well while playing tag. I’ll call you Viktor Bellamont, ok? You don’t look too different from him” smiled Aerys. “Sure, sis!” said the amnesiac Raphael Steelfang, as he followed his new sister home, to begin life with a new family. A new day dawned for him... Category:Blog posts Category:The New Kingdoms